Highway to Hell
by yesimahuman
Summary: Maybe the better the intentions are, the faster you'll be sent straight to hell. OOC Aizen, I guess.


Highway to Hell

Aizen Sosuke was not being arrogant when he called himself invincible. It was a simple fact of the universe that Aizen's Zanpakuto, Kyoka Suigetsu, was undefeatable. That it would not rebel against its master was another, and that Aizen Sosuke had unlocked his sword's true potential was a third. Combined, the implications of these three truths were very easy to comprehend- Aizen Sosuke was invincible. And because Aizen Sosuke was invincible, he decided to change the world.

Sacrifice and Necessity were the two dominant principles of Aizen Sosuke's philosophy. Necessity fueled his rebellion- the necessity for a better universe for _all _involved. And to achieve that, Sacrifices had to be made. Aizen would make some of them. Gin and Tosen would make some more, and his arrancar would sacrifice much as well. The Shinigami did not realize that they had to sacrifice as well, but they also paid the price. In the end, however, their sacrifice would give birth to a new utopia- a universe of fairness and equality.

Holding steadfast to his dogma, Aizen steeled himself for the sacrifices that would be made. He must appear strong- so he could not show how much it hurt him to use Hinamori Momo. He must be dedicated- so he must not have any qualms about betraying the Shinigami.

Aizen would be strong- this he promised himself. He would be a King of the new world, and so he would have to be noble. Aizen would have to be fair, and he would have to be just. He would find equality for the Hollows residing in Hueco Muendo. He would turn Rukongai into a city fit for the collective dead. He would make the corrupt bastards in the Central 46 see their place. And most of all, he swore that he would _not _be corrupted by power. All of this, and more, he swore to his soul he would accomplish.

Because Aizen was invincible, the Gotei 13 was crushed. Aizen sacrificed Karakura's inhabitants for the greater good. He created the Ouken, and he stormed the King's Dimension. He killed the Soul King who was too apathetic to do anything about the problems that riddled the three universes. And now Aizen Sosuke was a God.

The moment Aizen became a God, he started dying.

It started with the little things, but just like an avalanche, the little things piled up. Like cracks in a dam, like the single raindrop that claims that it is not responsible for the flood, Aizen Sosuke started dying. A new palace (but didn't they tear Seireitei down?), fine sake (but didn't Aizen want to focus on his work?), and no solutions in sight (but didn't Aizen _promise _them?) all sprung up. And then there was a revolution there, and a revolt here, and then it all went to hell. Aizen Sosuke became a God of fear and death.

Aizen had sworn that he would not be corrupted, but the Aizen Sosuke that had been was long dead. The new Aizen Sosuke was nothing _new_ to the world. All men took power differently, but they all held onto their positions the exact same way- using fear as a weapon and infecting the minds of the people with propaganda.

And then Ichimaru Gin rebelled against Aizen's reign of terror, and Ichimaru Gin was destroyed. Gin died with a smile on his face, almost saying "at least I tried."

Aizen Sosuke was revived the night Ichimaru Gin died. His soul felt no fear. His hand was steady as he gripped his sword to take his life.

Then Aizen Sosuke died again, overwhelmed by the tyrant occupying the Shinigami's body. And _fear _flooded his soul- fear of the people, fear of revolution, fear of resistance, and most of all, fear of _death-_ because Aizen knew that if he ever let go of life, he would be sent to the deepest pits of hell, and he would never, ever escape.

Aizen Sosuke clung to absolute power like every single other man had done before him. He grasped his throne with an iron grip, but his heart was rotted with _fear _so human that his status as a "God" seemed as false as they could be.

Aizen Sosuke didn't need to die to go to hell, he was already in one. Even though he sat on the highest throne in the land, even though he wielded the strongest power in the universe, and even though his invincibility was trumpeted throughout his kingdom, he was rotting in hell. Fear itself was his jailor, his tormenter, and his devil. It whispered stories of rebellion in Aizen's heart and ate away and whatever sanity he still had left.

When Aizen Sosuke took the power of God his soul was sent on a highway to hell.

Review, please. Right down there. I know that you can see it. You know that I know that you can see it.


End file.
